


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Jessika Pava/Kaydel Ko Connix

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Hosnian Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9736283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Seven worlds will collide whenever I'm by your side: Jessika returns home to a girlfriend who lost her whole planet in an instant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belugas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/gifts).



Five X-wings return from Starkiller; one of them is Blue Three. Jessika's back in the bunk by the time Kaydel stumbles inside. She's folded into Jessika's arms before the maglock clicks.

"I'm so sorry," Jessika murmurs into her girlfriend's hair. "I'm so sorry."

Hosnian Prime is gone.

With it, Kaydel's whole family. 

Kaydel lets Jessika lead her to the attached fresher and silently strip her of the uniform she's worn all day, unwind her hair from its buns. Gentle hands smooth over her skin. Dress her again in warm pajamas.

"We were gonna move home," Kaydel whispers into Jessika's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Seven worlds will collide whenever I'm by your side."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
